Sonrisa
by Mariohn
Summary: –Si está contigo, ¿no se supone que el hurón debería sonreír más?– era la pregunta que había descencadenado las dudas del moreno. ¿Qué podía hacer para verlo sonreir?


**Declaimer:** Harry potter no me pertenece, es de draco malfoy. xD! y el libro de Jk Rowling

_Fanfiction dedicado a Natzabel, como regalo en el día de las madres :3! te quiero weli!_

Si a Harry Potter le hubieran dicho que tener un novio era más difícil que enfrentarse al mismo Voldemort, le hubiera dado un ataque de risa. Y probablemente después de reírse hubiera vuelto a hacerlo, de solo recordarlo.

Si. Si hace dos meses alguien le hubiera mencionado que ser el novio del mismísimo Draco Malfoy hubiera sido comparable a enfrentarse a un ejército de mortífagos desnudo y con un patito de hule en vez de una varita, probablemente habría soltado una carcajada sólo imaginárselo.

O del espanto.

**Tu sonrisa**

Se tomaba la cabeza del estrés. Y maldijo a su mejor amigo por enésima vez en el día de solo recordarlo. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse callado, en vez de hacer tamaña estúpida pregunta?

Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

–Señor Potter, ¿le importaría mostrarnos a todos su avance? –preguntó Flitwick, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos de improviso.

–Mierda –susurró por lo bajo sacando su varita.

Harry miró hacia todos lados, observando la severa mirada de su amiga y la mirada de lástima de ron. Suspiró.

–Lo siento… –murmuró bajo. Flitwick resopló.

–Para la próxima, ponga más atención –dijo severo, para continuar la clase.

Harry se dejó caer en su asiento, algo aliviado.

–Deberías poner más atención Harry –susurró su amiga. Harry la ignoró. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía cómo responder a una pregunta como esa. Y no era cosa de buscar en libros como si fuera Hermione. Para nada.

–_Si está contigo, ¿no se supone que el hurón debería sonreír más_?–Había dicho. Y aunque la pregunta era estúpida, y había respondido con un simple –Él es así –simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar.

Y probablemente aunque fuera algo idiota el sólo pensar en ello, Harry no podía dejar de preocuparse.

–_¿Porqué no sonreía? _–era lo que su mente formulaba. Y honestamente, el poco y nada de tiempo que estaban compartiendo no ayudaba en nada. Y tampoco que su novio se la pasara refunfuñando por razones desconocidas. Porque de lo que Harry estaba seguro, era que la principal cualidad de Draco Malfoy era su bajo nivel de tolerancia.

–Harry, ¡te estoy hablando! –fue zamarreado. Harry alzó la mirada observando a una enfurecida Hermione y a un divertido Ron.

–¿Disculpa? Es que ando algo distraído–

–De eso nada colega, pareciera que andas en otro mundo –Rió Ron– No sabía que Malfoy te tenía tan así…–Hizo una risita.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, igual que Hermione. –Ya basta ron –replicó esta para el alivio del chico, mientras caminaban a las mazmorras. Harry suspiró por enésima vez en el día, intentando seguir la conversación de sus amigos. Aunque lo negara una y mil veces, tenía que admitir que ese idiota prepotente y con aires de grandeza lo tenía capturado. Después de ese "viaje de graduación", o mejor dicho "aventura en la que casi pierden la vida bajo un sequito de… ¿fans?"(1) no había quitado los ojos de él, y esperaba internamente que él sintiera la misma atracción. Pero por el poco y nada de tiempo que últimamente compartían ya no estaba tan seguro de nada. Draco no parecía molesto por ello, e incluso a veces pensaba que más que agradarle, lo molestaba en cierta forma. Pero ¿Cómo preguntarle?

Estuvo a punto de chocar con la pared, si no es por Ron quien alcanzó a detenerlo, bajo una mirada de sincera lástima. Aunque afortunadamente nadie había visto ese "desplante" en el salvador del mundo mágico, Harry no dejaba de balbucear disculpas de quien sabe qué cosa.

–Hombre, en serio estás mas distraído que de costumbre –Dijo Ron cuando se sentaron, bajo la greñuda mirada de Hermione –¿En serio te sientes bien? –Susurró colocando una mano en su frente y otra en la de él –No tienes fiebre–

Escucharon un bufido cerca, que los hizo reaccionar. Harry se volteo casi violentamente. Ahí estaba él, su mismísimo infierno personal de carne y hueso. El único capaz de llevarlo a la felicidad, y a la locura al mismo tiempo.

–Hey…–susurró. El chico rubio, pálido como el papel y mirada determinada miró sus verdes un momento, haciendo un bufido y volviendo al libro que al parecer leía. Harry volvió a suspirar, haciendo una seña a sus amigos y sentándose a su lado. –¿Pasa algo? –

–Nada –respondió sin quitar la vista del libro. Harry contó hasta diez en su mente.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –

–Normal–

–¿Almorzaste bien? –

–Algo así–

–¿Algo así? ¿No deberías comer bien? –

–No jodas Harry, estoy ocupado–

–Ok, no te molestaré más –respondió cabreado levantándose. Draco lo miró en silencio.

–Lo siento –

Harry volteo hacia él un momento. Y dando un suspiro volvió a sentarse.

–_Maldito el día en que me enrollé contigo _–pensó mirando al techo. E ignorando su ya destrozado orgullo volvió a formarse la inseguridad en él –_¿Realmente quiere estar conmigo?_ –

–y…¿tu día? –escuchó. Harry miró al Slytherin con la curiosidad en su rostro.

–Algo normal, de no ser por la tonelada de trabajo que Flitwick me dio, tendría la tarde libre–

–Ah…–Susurró. Pero volteó la mirada hacia él. Harry miró sus grises, perdiéndose en ellos como siempre preguntándose cómo cada vez que lo miraba, como alguien podía tener ojos tan cautivadores. Desafortunadamente, la llegada de Slugorn interrumpió toda intención de poder sociabilizar o pasar un poco de tiempo con el rubio, sentándose junto a Ron y echándose sobre la mesa bufando.

–Estoy perdido…–Susurró mientras el humo dulce de los calderos y la preparación de las pociones lo distraían de sus pensamientos.

–Definitivamente, no has dormido bien –dictaminó Hermione en el gran comedor, después de regañarlo por el día poco productivo de su amigo, y tomar nota de todas las veces que se distrajo o se adormeció.

–Lo siento –Volvió a susurrar aunque obviamente poco interesado.

–Hermione ya déjalo! –Murmuró ron– Debe estar enfermo o algo –

Hermione suspiró. –Lo que tu digas Ron –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Harry sonrió observando a sus amigos, y pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría tener aunque sea un poco del cariño y la confianza que ambos se mostraban con su novio. Aunque eso sería casi un milagro.

Una lechuza que ululaba perezosamente a su lado volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos, volviéndolo a la realidad. Sacó la carta rápidamente, haciendo que esta bufara enojada. Se disculpó apresurado

"En la biblioteca, en 15 minutos" rezaba. Harry sonrió disculpándose con sus amigos y corriendo hacia el lugar acordado.

–Llegas tarde –escuchó después de una carrera por su vida. El chico jadeó en busca de aire unos momentos para alzar la mirada.

–Tu lechuza debió enviarla tarde, vine en cuanto la leí… no te enojes–Sonrió, observando a la serpiente. Draco frunció el seño y bufando, camino en rumbo desconocido.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo, siguiendo al rubio sin hacer ningún comentario.

–Uhm oye… –escuchó al rato. El moreno levantó la cabeza –¿Este fin de semana hay salida…no? –

Harry miró atentamente al chico. Draco miraba el camino como si fuera lo más interesante. Esto hizo al chico sonreír. Estaba nervioso

–Que yo sepa si –terció dándole ánimos. Draco lo observó un momento.

–Necesito ir a comprarle un regalo a mi madre por su cumpleaños y pensé que…–

–Claro –dijo esbozando una sonrisa. El rubio se avergonzó.

–Así que no hagas alguna estupidez para que te castiguen Potter –frunció el seño, aparentando estar enojado. Harry volteo hacia todos lados, y al saberse completamente solos se abalanzó sobre el más bajo.

–Como tú digas, pero me llamo Harry –susurró en su oído, al abrazarlo por la espalda.

–Como sea –respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos. Harry sonrió aún más.

Sabía lo tímido que podía ser cada vez que se acercaban, pero no decía nada. No si quería terminar enfureciendo a su novio y que no le dirigiera la palabra en una semana. Aunque Harry no tenía ningún problema en mostrar su afecto en público, y más aun, admitir que aunque las mujeres aún le gustaban, no podía evitar sentirse horriblemente atado al chico entre sus brazos. Y no le daba vergüenza, para nada, pero el problema era Draco. Draco y su horrible costumbre por las apariencias. Y aunque nunca acordaron nada con respecto a eso, Harry no quería hacer nada que le provocara una pelea con él. Pero que difícil era…

–Por cierto, ¿Dónde iremos a comprar el regalo de Narcisa? –preguntó cortes pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

–Una tienda en Londres muggle –

–¿Londres muggle? –Draco asintió –¿Y cómo piensas llegar hasta ahí sin aparecerte? ¿o hay un punto de aparición? –Draco negó.

–Es por eso que te invité. Yo no sé llegar caminando –Harry asintió, aunque se sintió una escolta.

–Y…–

–¿Uhm? –preguntó curioso, pero Draco se volteó capturando sus labios en un suave beso. Harry se sorprendió, pero al ver la expresión en el chico, prefirió callar y dejarse llevar.

Había besado a… ¿dos chicas? en su corta existencia, pero según el moreno no había nada igual, nada tan adictivo, nada tan suave como los labios del rubio. Tenían una contextura fina, delicada y un extraño dulce sabor. Tan extraño, que no podía evitar desear seguir besándolo para descubrir de que se trataba. Dulce, exquisito… que pensaba que si seguía, terminaría comiéndose al chico.

–Vamos –dijo luego que se separaran, jalando a Harry de la mano.

El Griffindor, aunque algo atontado se dejó guiar por su pareja. Pero las palabras de Ron volvieron a adueñarse de sus pensamientos. –_Nos besamos y todo… ¿y aún no sonríe? _–pensó acongojado.

–¿Algo va mal…Po- digo Harry? –preguntó el ojigris. Harry levantó la cabeza topándose con los ojos del chico.

–Nada, solo pensaba –respondió rápidamente. Draco asintió. –Oye Draco…¿te molesta si después de ir por el regalo de tu madre paseamos por Londres muggle? – Draco paró en seco, volteándose hacia el chico. Harry frunció el seño –¿Tiene algo de malo? –

–¿Me ves a mí, caminando contigo cerca de tanto muggle? –Dijo con cara de asco, como si la sola idea le pareciera una estupidez.

–No creo que la última vez te molestara tanto–

–La última vez estábamos huyendo Potter–

–De todos modos, ir y desaprovechar una oportunidad así sería de idiotas– Dijo con convicción. –Vamos Draco, ¡será divertido! Te comprare un peluche–

–¡Ni lo pienses! –se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia su izquierda. Harry hizo una risita.

–Bueno un peluche no, pero ni en Hogsmeade podemos salir tranquilamente! Aunque mis amigos y los tuyos ya no se llevan mal ¡se ponen de acuerdo para seguirnos! ¿Qué clase de cita puede ser esas? ¡No podemos hacer nada! –se quejó.

–Bueno aunque algo de cierto tengas…–Frunció el seño un momento, para denotar una expresión preocupada en su rostro –¿En serio quieres que vallamos? Nunca he estado en Londres muggle si no es el andén 9 ¾ así que…–

–¿Te da miedo? –

–¡Claro que no! –

–¡Entonces vamos! No pasara nada, ¡en serio! –alentó Harry. Draco lo miró ceñudo. –Vamos Draco… los muggle también tienen cosas emocionantes! –

–Lo pensaré…–dijo después de un breve momento.

–¿Eso es un sí? –

–No, es un lo pensaré…–

–¡Te llevaré al acuario! –

–¡Dije que lo pensaría! –Harry sonrió abrasando al chico.

–Draco… quiero una cita medianamente decente… vamos…–susurró en su oído. Draco se estremeció. –Draco…–

–¡Que molesto eres! Haz lo que quieras –Escuchó, pero el rubio le correspondió el abraso. Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Te quiero Draco–

–¡no digas eso tan fuerte! –

–¡Pero si te quiero! –

–Yo…se eso…– susurró. Harry se alejo un poco sin soltar el abraso para darle un corto beso en los labios y abrasarlo con más fuerza.

Se quedaron así por unos momentos, hasta que Draco recordó el porqué de su pequeña cita y volviendo a jalar al moreno, se dispusieron a caminar.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, una pequeña discusión por una tarea que el moreno no hacía, Harry se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, pensando en voz alta.

–¡Por Merlín Harry! Deja de caminar de un lado al otro, me tienes mareado! –refunfuñó Ron por enésima vez en el día.

–¡Pero no sé qué hacer! –Respondió el pelinegro, sin dejar de caminar –No sé donde llevarlo… ¡Y no quiero arruinarlo! –

–Mientras no sea a un salón parecido al de Madame Pudipié, estará feliz –respondió su amigo con simpleza. Hermione frunció el entrecejo –¿Qué? Si el lugar es horrible… por mucho que a ti te guste ir–

–Es que tú eres un insensible Ron –dijo greñuda, pero luego puso cara de comprensión –Sólo tienes que llevarlo como si fuera una cita normal Harry–

–¿Tengo cara de haber tenido alguna cita normal en mi vida? –Respondió frunciendo el seño. Considerando que su infancia se trataba simplemente de huir de Dudley y sus amigotes, Harry ni siquiera había considerado la idea de enamorarse de alguien, menos pensar en tener una cita.

–Ok no pero…¿Qué tal una sala de te…? Eres igual de insensible que Ron, Harry –dijo al ver la cara del moreno.

–Llámame insensible, pero no un idiota Hermione –respondió haciendo una mueca –Ni siquiera a Draco le agrada ese lugar –

–Ok, ya entendí –suspiró –No son nada románticos –Ambos hicieron una risita –¿Y al cine? No creo que Draco alguna vez haya ido a ninguno–

–¿Cine? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó ron. Ambos amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco

–Me parece bien. También pensé en llevarlo al acuario y al parque de diversiones –Hermione asintió –Aunque ¿no te parece como una mala novela romántica? –

–¡Nada que ver Harry! ¡Seguro que a Draco eh… le gustará! –dijo sin convencerse ella misma. Harry suspiró.

–Lo único a lo que aspiro, es que no me eche un cruciatus si no le agrada…– Ya podía imaginárselo. A él mismo huyendo y esquivando autos, mientras un muy enojado Draco destruía edificios y hacía volar a los que se le acercaban… Y aunque sonara demasiado para ser verdad, con el príncipe de las serpientes nunca se sabía.

–¿Hermione, que es un cine? –volvió a preguntar Ron. Hermione suspiró.

–Si quieres podemos ir una vez–ofreció, Ron negó con la cabeza –¿Por qué no? –

–Porque si es igual de empalagoso que el salón de té de Madame Tudipié no pondré ni un pie en ese lugar–

–¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es! –

–¡Solo por si acaso! –Dijo Ron colocando una falsa cara de espanto –Y así dices que no soy precavido.

Se fruncieron el entrecejo durante un momento, para luego estallar en risas. Harry rió con ellos, aunque pensando seriamente en su cita –_Aunque sea a golpes, lograré que sonría_ –se juró a sí mismo.

Afortunadamente para Harry, el resto de la semana pasó sin ningún inconveniente. No fue ni castigado, ni tuvo ninguna mala nota para el descanso de él y la autosuficiencia de su amiga, quien no paraba de agradecer el sentido aplicado de su novio. Aunque Ron no podía decir lo mismo.

–¿Ves Ron? Si fueras como Harry y me acompañaras a estudiar a la Biblioteca no tendrías tanto trabajo ahora.

–No soy idiota Hermione, quiero aunque sea un día para respirar –replicó. Hermione puso mala cara.

–¿Acaso estar con tu novia es un sacrificio? –frunció el seño. Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

–Si tengo que acompañarte a la biblioteca, si lo es.

–¡Hey! ¿Alguien planea escucharme? –reclamó Harry. Ambos voltearon hacia él.

–Ya sabemos que estás nervioso Harry. Lo has dicho todo el día –dijo la castaña un poco harta.

–¡Pero y si no le gusta…! –

–Mira Harry –se levantó la chica para poner sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro –Aunque a Malfoy le guste o no, te criaste con muggles. No con los mejores del mundo…–Harry y Ron pusieron los ojos en blanco –Ok, ya entendí –Suspiró– La cosa es que… parte de ellos está en tu sangre… ¡y en la de todos! Y ya es hora que los magos comencemos a sentirnos orgullosos de nuestras raíces– Harry y Ron sonrieron.

–Sabes Hermione, si alguna vez quieres ser ministra de magia, tienes mi voto–

–¡Ron! –Dijo la chica intentando ser seria, pero estallando en risas con ambos chicos.

Aunque la perspectiva de aguantar un berrinche del ojigris no le hacía ninguna gracia, había una cosa que Harry estaba seguro. Ver a Malfoy en medio de tanto muggle y sin poder hacer magia… sería invaluable.

–Llegas tarde… como siempre –dijo el rubio a la mañana siguiente, con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Es…ha…que…ha…dios, moriré! –jadeó el moreno sentándose en el piso, y haciendo aparecer un vaso con agua que con gusto tomó –¡No pude dormir en toda la noche de los nervios! –

Draco lo quedo mirando sin decir nada, para caminar delante de él –Apresúrate, que no tenemos todo el día–

–Bonita mañana –suspiró Harry levantándose como podía para seguir al rubio –¡Espérame! –

Caminaron en silencio. Harry se moría de ganas de averiguar qué tan enojado se encontraba Draco, pero prefirió callar antes de arruinar el día. Justo después de salir de los terrenos del castillo un tumulto de gente se les acercó disimuladamente.

–_Otra vez no _–pensó el Griffindor. Harry apresuró el paso, haciéndole una seña a su novio, quien hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Hacía dos meses que estaban saliendo, por lo que las clásicas peleas del "trío de oro" y del "cuarteto de plata" se habían acabado. Es más, después de aquel viaje, incluso se juntaban todos en Hogsmeade a tomar una cerveza de manteca sin que estallasen hechizos ni insultos de por medio, lo que Harry consideraba un verdadero milagro. Aunque no fue tan bueno para ellos, cuando a sus amigos se les ocurrió la genial idea de comenzar a seguirlos a sus citas.

–Potter… tu…–Draco subió una ceja. Harry asintió.

–Estuve a punto de obligarlos a hacerles una promesa inquebrantable– Dijo recordando la situación y sonriendo –¿Y tú? –

–Casi lo mismo. Aunque Pansy insistió hasta lo último. Es una suerte que no se ubique en Londres muggle–

–Hermione si, pero no le di la dirección– Sonrió triunfante. Draco asintió haciendo una pequeña sonrisa –_No…demasiado poco… haré que sonría más_– Pensó mirando como un bobo al chico. Draco miró hacia atrás.

–Deberíamos irnos. No soporto a ese séquito de idiotas siguiéndonos–Harry asintió. A pesar de lo bien que ahora se llevaban, y le daba una ligera paz a Hogwarts, algunos estudiantes aburridos aún guardaban las esperanzas que se decidieran a sacarse los ojos, e insistían en seguirlos. Apresuraron el paso hacia una curva justo a llegar al pueblo.

Harry sacó su capa invisible del bolsillo tapándolos a ambos, y corriéndose lo más a la orilla que podían.

–¡No los veo! –Escucharon –¡Debemos buscarlos!.

–¡Sí! –Dijo otro de los sujetos– ¡No me perderé esa pelea! –Ambos chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

–_¿Hasta cuándo entenderán que esas peleas acabaron?_ –Pensó el ojiverde, observando cómo se ponían de acuerdo para buscar en todo Hogsmeade.

–Y así no querías una cita en paz –susurró al oído del rubio.

Cuando vieron que los chicos se habían ido, Harry guardó la capa en su bolsillo.

–Vamos –Tomó la mano del rubio cerrando los ojos, y sintiendo la clásica sensación asfixiante de la aparición, sintieron un suelo distinto de la nieve que ambos pisaban hace unos momentos. Harry abrió los ojos.

–Por fin…– Estaban en el callejón Diagon –¿Ahora qué? –

–Necesitamos dinero –Dijo Draco. Harry asintió.

Harry se moría por tomarle de la mano, o abrasarlo, o darle un beso pero sabía que no podía. Después de todo, según él los padres del Slytherin no tenían idea de la relación que su hijo tenía con otro chico. Y ese chico no era nada más ni nada menos que el salvador del mundo mágico, con quien durante 7 años no tuvo más que peleas y discusiones. Los problemas serían en proporciones exponenciales, y honestamente, prefería abstenerse de todo eso, que enfrentar la furia de dos ex mortífagos por atreverse a "acercarse a su hijito".

Salieron por el Caldero Chorreante, quienes estaban ahí saludaron muy amables a Harry, y con sólo una breve mirada a Draco.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Harry al ver la extraña actitud del rubio, quien miraba el piso pensativo.

–Nada –Negó con la cabeza cambiando su expresión–¿Dónde vamos? –

–¡Ah sí! Debemos tomar el tren –Dijo el moreno, jalando de la mano al más bajo. Caminaron en silencio hasta encontrar la parada del tren.

Al ver el tumulto de gentío, Harry pasó una mano por los hombros de Draco, apretándolo hacia él. –Horario Pic –Tuvo que gritar para que el otro le escuchara.

–¿Horario que…? ¡No empujes idiota! –Gritó hacia un sujeto que había tropezado con él.

–Que está lleno de gente. Deben ir a trabajar o algo… –Susurró acercándose a la boletería y haciendo la fila. Draco miraba hacia todos lados curioso, aunque sin soltarse del abraso de Harry.

–¿Trabajan los sábados tan tarde? –Harry asintió– ¿Y no podemos…? Ah, que fastidio –Susurró ante la mirada negativa del moreno.

–Será solo un momento, no te preocupes –Dijo tranquilizador –Ocho boletos…dos ahí –Apuntó hacia el mapa –Dos ahí y ahí…– Apuntó a otros lugares, pasando el dinero –Ah, y dos de vuelta– sonrió disculpándose. La chica de la boletería le guiñó un ojo, dándole dos boletos más. Harry escuchó a Draco gruñir, provocándole una sonrisa. –Gracias…– Dijo guardando los boletos y el cambio, y besando a Draco en la frente –Vamos– (2)

–Hm…–Gruñó el rubio. Pero caminó.

–Hey, ¿te parece si desayunamos después de ir a la joyería? Hay buenas cafeterías… ¡familiares! –Agregó al ver la cara de Draco –No entraría a una como a la de Madame Tudipié ni amarrado –Draco volvió a hacer una pequeña sonrisa. Harry no pudo más y alzó el mentón del menor, juntando sus labios con los de él.

–¡Hey! Avisa por lo menos Potter –Dijo un poco avergonzado.

–Creí que mi nombre era Harry –

–Es lo mismo, es lo mismo –Harry negó con la cabeza. Draco se encogió de hombros –Se supone que tu guías ¿Dónde vamos… Harry? –El moreno hizo una sonrisa, caminando hacia donde se supone tenían que tomar el tren –¿Un tren? –

–Metro Draco. Es un tren exprés que lleva por casi todo Londres… Sale más barato que un taxi, así que todos toman metro, o bus –

–¿Y porque no tomamos un taxi nosotros? –Dijo al ver que el metro se acercaba, y ambos entraban rápidamente.

–Porque así es más divertido Draco –Terció Harry abrasando al rubio al ver el tumulto de gente que subía con ellos –Además, son sólo dos paradas–

Harry miraba la expresión curiosa del chico. Hasta ahora, no había escuchado a Draco quejarse gran cosa, lo que era impresionante. Y esperaba que siguiera así.

En cuanto la parada que ambos esperaban fue nombrada por la voz en el parlante, Harry volvió a empujar a Draco para que salieran.

Alcanzaron a esquivar a otro tumulto de gente que amenazaba con pisarlos si eran lo bastante lentos para no avanzar.

Harry escuchó a Draco bufar. Pero no dijo nada, avanzando lo más rápido que podía para salir de ahí sin soltar al rubio. Ambos inspiraron muy fuerte al salir de la estación como si no hubieran respirado en semanas.

–Pensé que moriríamos asfixiados… –bromeo Harry cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del aire. No escuchó nada de parte del rubio –Vamos –Dijo tomando la mano del Malfoy y comenzando a caminar. Harry sacó un pequeño mapa del bolsillo derecho examinándolo con cuidado –Bien son dos cuadras hacia la izquierda, dos hacia arriba, una a la derecha, dos abajo y buscar la tienda. ¿Vamos?

–¿Dos hacia donde? –alcanzó a preguntar el rubio, antes de ser nuevamente arrastrado por el Griffindor.

Harry miraba atentamente al rubio, quien observaba muy curioso todo a su alrededor. Gente hablando por celular, Fotografías que no se movían y ningún ser mágico alrededor; algo totalmente nuevo para el chico. Harry se encontraba totalmente fascinado por él.

–Oye Potter…¿Harry? ¡Harry! –Harry sonrió estrechándolo en sus brazos.

–¿Realmente soy feliz sabes? Muy feliz –Susurró en su oído. Draco se estremeció.

–¡No digas eso en público! –Respondió. Pero Harry vio su rostro avergonzado, haciéndolo reír –¡Ahora de que te ríes! –

–De nada Draco. Mira ya llegamos –Señaló a la vieja tienda entre una cordonería y una tienda de comida rápida. La tienda tenía tonos lúgubres y aspecto tenebroso. Si no fuera porque Draco le había pedido que lo acompañara, Harry ni siquiera habría pensado en entrar ahí. Después de un leve suspiro de resignación de este, abrieron la puerta.

La "Joyería de Lodge" se veía más cómoda por dentro de lo que era de afuera. La sala, de un tono rojizo y de paredes algo gastadas, estaba amoblada como si fuera del siglo pasado. Pero aún así se vislumbraba bastante cómoda. Sobre todo por la chimenea con un fuego color azul, que llamó enteramente su atención.

–¿No es un hechizo sabe? –Escucharon haciéndolos mirar hacia un costado. Una señora delgada, de la edad de Molly Weasley caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro –Es madera de playa, la sal le da ese color peculiar. Hasta los muggles tienen algún tipo de magia ¿no lo creen? –Ambos asintieron. Uno con mas curiosidad que el otro.

–Soy Draco Malfoy. Vengo por lo que le hablé en la lechuza de hace dos días –Dijo el rubio acercándose y dándole la mano a la mujer. Ella sonrió.

–Si te recuerdo chico. Algo complicado tú encargo, pero se terminó ayer –Miró a Harry por el rabillo del ojo– ¡Por Merlín! Si es…

–Mucho gusto, Harry Potter –Dijo ignorando la sorpresa de la encargada, más que acostumbrado a esas reacciones.

–Disculpa, ¡Es que estoy tan asombrada! En fin, pasen por aquí –Se volteó caminando hacia un cuadro de una bella mujer rubia, que en cuanto la mujer se acercó con una sonrisa se hizo a un lado. Siguieron a la mujer.

Subieron unas escaleras oscuras, que a Harry le dio la impresión de estar en las mazmorras de Hogwarts. En cuanto pasaron esas escaleras el lugar cambió completamente. Una habitación de madera gigante, que daba la impresión de estar en una casa de campo en invierno se alzaba ante ellos. En estanterías había las joyas más raras que Harry había visto en su vida. Se acercó a una en especial, donde había una serie de anillos distintos uno del otro. Harry se sorprendió al ver en un anillo en particular, una especie de universo dentro de él.

–Aquí señor Malfoy –Escuchó, acercándose a Draco con la curiosidad en su rostro. La mujer sacó una caja de hierro con unos adornos que parecían moverse, y tras decir unas breves palabras el cofre se abrió. Su interior era de un género que daba la impresión de evaporarse con sólo tocarlo, pero eso no fue lo que impresionó a Harry. Un collar de un color plata, con terminaciones redondas relucía una piedra pequeña, algo ovalada color negro.

–¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó, al ver sorprendido como la piedra se rodeaba con un brillo que parecía cambiar de color.

–Alcaesto –Dijo Draco. (3)

–¿Alcaesto? –

–Es considerada como la "primera piedra" señor Potter –Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa comprensiva –Es muy difícil encontrar una igual a la otra. Las hay en muchos estados, (4) pero en estado roca no es tan difícil encontrarla.

–Parece costar una fortuna –Dijo Harry alzando la ceja. La mujer rió.

–Hay metales mucho más caros señor Potter.

–Ah –Respondió. Draco suspiró.

–Mi padre depositó la cuenta en su bóveda –

–Sí, esta mañana me ha avisado. ¿Se la piensan llevar ahora? –

–En realidad no. Un elfo doméstico vendrá más tarde por el regalo. Yo solo vine a ver si estaba bien. Mi padre está muy ocupado últimamente –

–Eso supe –

–Pero estoy muy conforme. Su trabajo es magnífico, como siempre –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Harry frunció el seño, pero eliminó su expresión rápidamente al ver la mirada de la mujer sobre él.

–¿Y el otro encargo…?–

–Ah sí… eso… Harry…¿puedes esperarme en la entrada? –Volteó a ver al ojiverde. Harry asintió dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la escalera.

–_De modo que puede sonreírle a los demás, y a mi apenas una pequeña sonrisa…_–Pensó algo molesto. Se sentó al lado del fuego azul observándolo preso de sus pensamientos.

Después de unos minutos de cabecearse por nada Harry decidió dejarlo pasar. Justo cuando aparecían Draco y la señora con un pequeño paquete que Draco metió a sus bolsillos.

–¿Nos vamos? –Draco asintió. Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la señora antes de salir del local.

–¿Te pasa algo Potter? –Preguntó Draco tras de él. Harry frunció el seño.

–Nah, no es nada Draco. ¿Adonde desayunamos? –Dijo intentando componer la expresión –Draco lo miró sospechosamente.

–Es un encargo de mi padre para mi madre, no puedo decirte que es… –Susurró dándole un corto beso en los labios –No te molestes por tonterías…– Harry suspiró abrasando al rubio.

–No es eso, no te preocupes Draco.

Entraron a una cafetería después de media hora paseándose por la avenida, buscando un lugar "estrictamente familiar y nada romántico"

–¿Qué es eso? –Señaló Draco después de una hora, a un pastel de la entrada.

–¿Qué? Una máquina para hacer café –

–No estoy hablando de lo obvio Idiota –Apuntó a los pasteles de la entrada –Eso–

–Ah, ¿pasteles? El negro es de chocolate, el del lado selva negra, trasnochada, yogurt con naranja, frambuesa, ¿limón?, mil hojas…¿quieres comer uno? –

–¿No hay de calabaza? –Harry negó– ¿Selva negra se llamaba? Quiero probar ese –

Pidieron a la camarera un pastel, queso caliente y dos cafés. La camarera intentó flirtear con el rubio, quien la ignoró completamente. Harry hizo una risita, aunque rodeando al chico con un brazo.

Después de un rato trajeron lo que habían pedido. Aunque Draco se quejó de lo lento del servicio, Harry lo aludió a toda una vida siendo servido por elfos domésticos totalmente eficientes.

–¿Te gustó? –Dijo dándole una mascada a su sándwich. Draco asintió.

–No es tan mala la comida muggle –Dijo con apariencia indiferente. Pero comiendo el pastel con mucho gusto –¿Dónde iremos después? –

–Pues…¿Al acuario? Hay pingüinos recién nacidos según el diario que me conseguí –Draco enlató una ceja –Ya lo verás, ¿o prefieres ir al zoológico? –

–¿Hay zoológicos también aquí? –

–El acuario también es como un zoológico Draco, pero los animales no son nada mágicos –Draco suspiró –No estamos en Londres mágico, recuérdalo–

–Lo sé. Quiero ir al zoológico–

Después de terminar su desayuno y pagar (Draco insistió en hacerlo) volvieron a tomar el metro con rumbo al zoológico nacional de Londres (5).

–¡por Merlín, que manera de estar lleno de muggles! –Se quejó el rubio después de volver a llenar sus pulmones del agradable aire de afuera –¡Y tú dijiste que después de un rato se irían!

–Yo no tengo la culpa que se hayan puesto de acuerdo para salir todos el mismo día... –Respiró Harry con dificultad –Pero vamos, o el zoológico también se llenará.

Caminaron de la mano por la calle. Harry notó como nadie se sorprendía de verlos de la mano, pero pensó que en Hogwarts no sería de la misma manera. Disfrutó en cierto modo, no ser conocido como "el niño que vivió" "El salvador del mundo mágico" o cualquier connotación que quisieran darle. Y según veía, Draco pensaba lo mismo.

–Wow, ¡Mira su cuello! –Apuntó a una jirafa. Harry sonrió.

–Te lo estás pasando en grande, ¿eh? –Susurró al rubio, quien frunció el seño.

–¡Nada que ver! –

–Oh vamos Draco, no tiene nada de malo, nadie te está mirando –Draco lo miró ceñudo –¿Qué? Pero si es verdad, aquí nadie nos conoce. A nadie le importará incluso si hago esto –Se acercó a los labios del rubio, besándolo con dedicación. Acercó con uno de sus brazos su cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Sintió los brazos del chico apoyarse en los suyos, haciéndolo sonreír –Ha…¿ves? –Draco miró hacia todos lados, observando a la gente que pasaba, que parecía no percatarse de ellos –Es bastante satisfactorio para mí –Sonrió, pero cambió su expresión al ver la cara de Draco –¿Va algo mal? –

–Nada –Negó con la cabeza –Sigamos mirando.

Harry miró la expresión forzada del rubio. Quiso preguntar, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Caminaron por todo el zoológico mirando los animales. Se acercaron a una manada de perros de exposición que llamó la atención del moreno.

–¡Mira! ¡Pero qué tiernos! –Dijo Harry al tomar a un cachorro en sus brazos. Draco frunció el entrecejo –¡Toma! –Se acercó a Draco pasándole al cachorro.

–No espe… Bueno… si es tierno –Susurró mirando al perro, quien había lengüeteado su mano. Sin darse cuenta se vio rodeado de cachorros que se querían subir por sus piernas. –Ah… ¡Harry! ¡Ayúdame! –

–¿Quieren una foto? –Dijo el encargado guiñándole un ojo a ambos –Es para ayudar a los perros vagabundos, les damos un hogar –

–Vale –Dijo Harry ayudando a salir a Draco –Queremos dos –

Draco se acercó aun con el perro en brazos –Digan Cheese –Susurró el fotógrafo. El clic de la cámara atontó a Harry –¡Listo! Salieron muy bien! –

Harry sonrió al ver la foto. El sonriendo, y Draco haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, pero sorprendido al ver al cachorro que lamía su mejilla.

–¿Y no se mueve? –Preguntó Draco al ver la fotografía. El fotógrafo alzó una ceja.

–¡Nada, Nada! Gracias! –Dijo el moreno rápidamente, pagándole para que se fuera. –¿Vamos a almorzar? Andamos con tiempo justo –Miró el viejo reloj.

–Vale, ¿Dónde comeremos? –

–En un restaurante, ¿Dónde más? –

Caminaron fuera del zoológico buscando un restaurant cerca. Harry sonrió al ver una y otra vez la fotografía –_Está sonriendo _–Se repetía feliz.

Después de un rápido almuerzo, la pareja caminó feliz por la avenida.

–Ahora, ¿A dónde? –

–Ten un poco de paciencia Draco –Rió el moreno –Que nos queda media hora para llegar –

–¿Llegar a donde? –

–¿Acaso no pue…–Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Draco levantó una ceja bajo su brazo.

–¿Qué diablos pas…Oh diablos –Maldijo al alzar la mirada, tironeando a Harry a la primera tienda que encontró.

–¿No me dijiste que no vendrían? –Susurró escondido tras el ventanal de una tienda 2x1. Harry alzó la mirada.

–¡No tengo idea! ¿Y qué me dices de tus amigos? ¡También están aquí! –Frunció el entrecejo.

–Señores… ¿quieren comprar algo? – Ambos se voltearon asustados. Una joven encargada los miraba seria, aunque al ver a los chicos se ruborizó.

–¡Eh… solo miramos, gracias! –Respondió el ojiverde.

–Pero si quieren puedo asesora… –La chica quedó de piedra al ver a Draco rodear el cuello del moreno y plantarle un beso de película en los labios.

–¿Drac…aggg…?–

–¿Queda claro? –Dijo el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La chica se sulfuró, y balbuceando algo inentendible salió de ahí. –La capa Harry –Miró al moreno, que salió rápidamente de su aturdimiento poniendo la capa entre ambos.

–_Sí que es celoso… _–Sonrió para sí mismo, mientras ambos salían del local.

Ambos caminaron a paso lento, acercándose al grupo de personas.

–¿Nada? –Escucharon a Ron. Los demás negaron con la cabeza.

–¿Dónde demonios se debió haber metido Draco? –Maldijo Blaise– ¿No se supone que estarían en el acuario Granger? –

–Eso me dijo él, Blaise –respondió la castaña, frunciendo el entrecejo– No es mi culpa si cambiaron los planes…–

–Ya Blaise, no la molestes idiota –Dijo Pansy– De todas formas tú y Theo se pusieron a flirtear con chicas muggle, así que no me vengas con enojarte ahora –Frunció el entrecejo. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

–Fue solo Theo, yo lo fui a buscar porque tú me dijiste –Dijo haciendo una sonrisa, y rodeando a la pelinegra con un brazo.

–¡Hey! ¿No se supone que buscamos a Draco y Potter? –Preguntó Theo mirando a ambas parejas.

–Deben estar en el cine –Razonó la castaña –Harry dijo que quería ver una película con él… Ya verán lo que es –Puso los ojos en blanco, al ver la cara de los otros.

–Mierda…–Susurró Harry. Draco enarcó una ceja.

–¿Qué es cine? ¿Me querías llevar ahí? –Preguntó. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

–Pero Hermione acaba de arruinar la sorpresa…–

–Pero yo no sé lo que es… –Dijo, en cuanto sus amigos se alejaron y pudieron sacarse la capa.

–Bueno, si quieres te llevo pero…

–¿Pero? –

–Pero no podremos ver una película romántica. Fijo que ellos estarán ahí –Dijo rodeando al rubio con sus brazos, y caminando en sentido contrario.

–Da igual, sabes que lo empalagosamente romántico es demasiado…–

–Seh –Ambos fruncieron el entrecejo– Y alguien se atrevió a decir que nos gustaba exponernos a estupideces…–El rubio asintió.

Caminaron hacia el cine más cercano hablando nimiedades. Harry eligió un cinema especialmente vacío, donde sabía que no estaría lleno de gente.

–¿Y? Esto es el cine –Draco alzó la mirada, observando el lugar y la cartelera –Seh, tampoco se mueve. Pero las películas son como una foto de nuestro mundo. Pero sólo interactúan entre ellos –

–No te ofendas Potter ¿pero qué tiene de divertido? –

–Que mi nombre es Harry, Draco. Y ya sabía que preguntarías eso, pero tendrás que verlo para averiguarlo –Dijo haciendo una sonrisa. Draco lo miró con curiosidad –Ahora ¿Qué prefieres? Una de acción, una de terror, no sé elije tú–

–Ni idea Harry. Nunca he venido acá –

–Yo una vez y no fue nada divertido. Mi primo y sus amigos comenzaron a molestarme. Me pase esa función huyendo de ellos, pero… ¿Qué tal esa?–Apuntó a una cartelera– Constantine, se ve buena (6) –

–¿No es empalagosa? –Harry negó con la cabeza –Pues entremos.

Harry pagó la entrada. Se acercaron a la tienda de confites –¿Quieres un jugo o una gaseosa?–

–¿Hay de calabaza? –Harry negó –¿Qué es una gaseosa? –

–Ah… te compraré un jugo de uva– Dijo sonriendo acercándose a la confitería.

Caminaron hacia la entrada de la película. Afortunadamente para ambos la sala estaba casi vacía.

–¡Mira que lindos! –Escucharon mientras buscaban un asiento. Draco frunció el entrecejo.

–Pero mira al moreno… es tan…– El rubio tomó el brazo del chico mirando por el rabillo del ojo a las chicas con el seño fruncido.

–¿Dónde nos sentamos? –Preguntó el moreno también observando a las mujeres.

–Donde no molesten –Hizo una mueca. Harry sonrió –¿Qué? –

–Nada Draco –Respondió, acercándose a los labios del rubio –_Me ha dejado besarle más que otras veces… debe ser mi día de suerte _–Pensó con una sonrisa estampada en los labios, tomando al rubio de la cintura con la mano libre.

–Bah, que lastima, son gays –

Alcanzaron a sentarse cuando la película comenzó a rodar. Harry tomó la mano de Draco, mientras comía las pop corns más atento en el chico que en la película. La expresión del rubio era invaluable. No despegaba la mirada de la cinta casi sin pestañear, y en los momentos más dramáticos apretaba la mano del moreno, como si él mismo estuviera dentro de la película.

–¿Y? ¿te gustó? –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, cuando la película terminó. Draco examinó la mirada del moreno unos momentos.

–¿Hay una continuación? –Harry hizo una carcajada sonora. –¡No te rías Potter! –

–¡Oh vamos! ¡Tu expresión es invaluable! –Sonrió –Pero vamos, que no queda tiempo–

–¿No veremos otra función? –

–Si quieres venimos otra vez a ver "el aburrido séptimo arte muggle", pero estamos cortos de tiempo hoy–Lo tomó de la mano tirándolo fuera de la sala.

–¡No corras! –gritó ofendido. Harry miró hacia todos lados antes de salir –¿De quién huimos? –

–Adivina –Dijo el moreno señalando al grupo que salía del cine. Ahora fue el rubio quien empujó al moreno –¿No que no te gustaba correr? –

–Cállate –

Volvieron a tomar el metro. Afortunadamente para Draco, venía casi vacío lo que le dio la oportunidad de observar el tren.

–Es diferente al de King cross –

–Está diseñado para cortos viajes, no como el de nosotros –

–Y es un mucho más rápido –

–Un poco curioso, para gente que no le gusta viajar lento ¿no crees? –Dijo mientras salían del metro rumbo a la última parada.

–¿Dónde vamos ahora? –

–Sorpresa… –

Caminaron en silencio. Harry hasta podía sentir el nerviosismo del rubio, pero no dijo nada.

–¿Qué es eso? –Murmuró sorprendido al ver lo que se alzaba ante ellos.

–Un parque de diversiones –Dijo caminando hacia la boletería.

–¿Qué? –

–Anda vamos –Tironeó al rubio hacia la entrada.

–¡Que no me empujes! –Gritó.

Harry obligó a Draco a subirse a la Montaña Rusa. Harry vio divertido como Draco se abstenía de gritar mientras él mismo gritaba por la adrenalina. Quizás un poco de eso le servía para dejar su orgullo de lado.

–Eso fue…dios, no sé cuál es la tierra –Dijo dejándose caer al lado del moreno. Harry jadeó.

–Seh…fue genial… –Inspiró hondo –¿Siguiente? –

–¿Hay más?... ¡Harry espera! –

Una hora, 3 juegos como ese después Harry estaba oficialmente con la cabeza en el estómago… y cansadísimo. Y Draco estaba igual o peor que él.

–Toma –Sacó una poción contra el mareo. Draco la tomó con las manos temblorosas –Se la pedí a Hermione. A mí no se me da hacerlas –

Draco la tomó de a sorbos sintiendo de inmediato un millón de veces mejor –¿Nos vamos? –Harry negó –¿Dónde vamos entonces? –

–Ahí –Señaló la rueda–Siempre he querido ir allí, pero vamos por un jugo–

–Hey chicos ¿quieren venir a tomar algo con nosotras? –Ambos alzaron la mirada. Dos chicas jóvenes de no más de 20 años con una mirada petulante. Draco bufó.

–Piérdete –Gruñó. Una de las chicas se sentó al lado de Harry.

–¿Y tu lindura? Eres muy lindo –La chica tomó a Harry de la barbilla. Draco bufó.

–No, gracias –Sacó delicadamente la mano de la chica, levantándose –¿Nos vamos? –

–¿Acaso son maricas? –Preguntó una de ellas. Harry sonrió de lado.

–No es su problema señoritas –Murmuró, pero tomo al rubio de la mano empujándolo –Si nos disculpan –Caminó hacia la tienda con el rubio muy apretado a él –Que molestas –Bufó. Draco no dijo nada. –¿Estás bien? –Draco negó con la cabeza –Vamos, ahí hablaremos.

Se sumieron a la cola sin decir palabra. Draco miraba al piso, en sus pensamientos. Harry hacia lo propio, preocupado. –_¿Lo habré arruinado?_ –Pensó para sí mismo.

–¿Se subirán ustedes dos? –Preguntó el encargado como si nada, Harry asintió –Bien–

–Ahora sí. ¿Pasa algo? –Se sentaron uno al frente de otro. Harry fijó sus verdes en la vista del otro. Draco seguía mirando al piso. –¿Qué piensas? –

–¿En verdad quieres estar conmigo Potter? –

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que si…–

–Entonces ¿Por qué te da vergüenza abrasarme frente a los demás? ¡Es como si nos estuviéramos escondiendo! –

–¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó sorprendido. Draco frunció el seño.

–¡En Hogwarts también pasas de mí! ¡Y solo me abrasas cuando no hay nadie conocido! –Acusó levantándose de su asiento con los puños cerrados –¡Me desespera cada vez que se nos acerca alguien y tengamos que usar una tonta excusa! –

–¡Pero es que a ti te da vergüenza y…!–

–¿Y? ¡¿Es porque a San Potter le molesta salir con un ex mortifago o que…?–

–¡Eso no tiene nada que ver Draco! –Mencionó Harry también molesto –Pero… ¡Tus padres! Pensé que no querías tener más problemas con ellos si salíamos así que… ¡No quería provocarte problemas! ¡Por Merlín no te enojes! –Dijo al ver la cara del Slytherin.

–Me estás diciendo que… ¿Pensaste en que podía tener problemas con mis padres y por eso no te me acercabas en clases? –Harry asintió –¡¿Hasta qué punto eres tan idiota! –Harry lo miró boquiabierto –¡Ellos lo saben! ¡Y no tienen problemas!... bueno mi papá si pero… ¡Esa no es justificación Potter! –

–¿Y qué otra quieres que te dé? ¡Esa es la verdad! –

–¡¿Entonces porqué últimamente me miras como deprimido y enojado? ¡¿Tampoco quieres ocultarlo no?–Harry abrió la boca –¿Es por otra razón?

–Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta… yo…–

–¡No me trates como idiota y dime qué te pasa! –

–¡Pero es que es algo tonto y…!–

–Potter…–

–¡En verdad no tienes que preocuparte Draco! Estoy bien así que…–

–¡Harry suéltalo o usare veritaserum! ¡Te lo juro! –

–¡BIEN! –Gritó al ver la cara de su novio. Draco se sentó cruzando los brazos y las piernas –Es porque… tu no sonríes–

–¿Qué? –

–¡Eso! Una vez Ron me preguntó porque si salíamos, no sonreías nunca ni cambiaste tu forma de ser al contrario de mí… ¡Y me preocupé! Pensé que te daba vergüenza estar conmigo o… Que no te estaba haciendo feliz o algo… ¡Y te veo cada vez menos! ¡Y ni siquiera dices que me quieres!...y... ¡eso! –Se cruzó de brazos. Draco lo escuchó sin interrumpir. Harry hizo una mueca –¿Qué? –

–¡TE PARECE QUE SI ME DIERA VERGÜENZA TE ESTARÍA PIDIENDO QUE NO NOS ESCONDIÉRAMOS ESTÚPIDO GRIFFINDOR? –Gritó. Harry tragó saliva –¡Claro que no! ¡No estaría contigo si no me gustaras o sí? –

–P-pero…–

–¡Pero nada! –Negó con la cabeza enfurecido –Si yo sabía que andar con un idiota me haría volverme un idiota…–refunfuñó

–¡Yo no soy un idiota! –

–¡Claro que lo eres! –Dijo el Slytherin– ¿Hay algo más no? –entrecerró los ojos acusador. –Lo sabía–

–Agg –gruñó– es que…pensé que…–

–No tengo todo el día–

–Ahh! ¡Es que sonríes más a los demás que a mí! ¡Eso fue! ¿Feliz? ¡Dime idiota si quieres! –El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–Idiota –Dijo al final. Harry frunció el entrecejo un momento, para atontarse completamente ante sus ojos.

Harry había visto otras sonrisas a Malfoy. Su sonrisa burlona, aquella que usaba durante los 7 años que vivieron como rivales, igual que su sonrisa petulante. Su sonrisa nerviosa, que había usado desde que comenzaron a salir e incluso antes. Pequeña y sonrojada. Una sonrisa de agradecimiento, de orgullo… pero nunca nada como lo que veía ahora.

Sincera, sin un atisbo de orgullo, ni petulancia. Un brillo inigualable, que hacía que su corazón latiera más fuerte que nunca. ¿Era eso lo que hacía sentirse enamorado?

Draco se levantó, acercándose al rostro del Griffindor para darle uno de los mejores besos que había experimentado en su vida, y más aún cuando el Slytherin se acercó a su oído y susurró las palabras que tanto ansiaba buscar.

–Maldición, me traes como un loco maldito Slytherin –Susurró sonriendo como un bobo, y acercando al rubio a él, le dio un feroz beso.

.

.

.

.

–Me rindo. No están por ningún lado –Se sentó Pansy con un chocolate en la mano, más cansada que otra cosa seguida por los demás.

–Siento como si fuera un día perdido –Susurró Blaise.

–Piensa positivo. Por lo menos no fuimos al salón de madame Tudipié –Dijo Ron. Blaise asintió haciendo una sonrisa.

–¡Ron! –

–¿Deberíamos decirles que estamos aquí? –Preguntó Draco escondido detrás de un arbusto bajo la capa invisible junto al moreno –

–Puede ser pero…Draco…–

–¿Si? –

–Definitivamente… agradezco que no seas una mujer–

–Lo mismo digo, Harry – (7)

.

.

.

.

Caminó hacia la sala común sonriendo como un idiota. Había tenido un día fantástico como para dormir con una sonrisa, sonrisa que aún no se le quitaba del rostro.

–Oh –Dijo al ver al rubio acercarse. Para su mala suerte con el mismo séquito de ociosos estudiantes de siempre, esperando su confrontación –Tremendo séquito de fans, Malfoy–.

–Me llamo Draco, Potter –Sonrió de lado

–Es lo mismo –Se encogió de hombros, pero sonriendo.

Ambos se acercaron manteniendo la sonrisa en sus rostros, dándose un corto beso en los labios. Harry abrasó al rubio caminando hacia el gran comedor, bajo la sorpresa de todos.

–¿Qué? ¿Era eso lo que querían no Idiotas? –Preguntó el rubio. Harry hizo una risotada guiando a su novio hacia su mesa para desayunar como cada día, esperados por sus amigos.

.

.

.

Owari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(1) Se supone que esto es una secuela de otro fanfic… que alguuuun día haré xD

(2) Estaba demasiado apurada para averiguar el mapa y lugares de Londres… espero no se arruine la lectura con eso -w-!

(3) Eso lo saque de un comic que leo y que se llama 5 elementos :3! Según ahí el alcaesto es la base de todos los elementos (fuego, agua, tierra, aire) y sus derivados.

(4) Como la piedra filosofal de FMA.

(5) Ignoro si existe un zoológico. Si existe, pues tengo suerte?

(6) Constantine *¬*! Keanu es tan awww…. *O*! xD

(7) Se refieren al hecho del salón de te xD!

.

.

.

.

**Comentarios finales.**

Es increíble cómo puedes escribir cuando tu madre te aguijonea cada 5 minutos. Igual pienso que el fanfic quedo medianamente decente… para ser mi primer drarry xD! (quedo un asco, lo sé) y quedó la sospecha del papel de Draco… que se me olvidó agregar xD!

Eso!


End file.
